


Meshing Chocolate

by StormyBear30



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one seems to think that they mesh well together…but Colin knows differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meshing Chocolate

"Ok boys…whenever your ready" I heard the director say from across the room as I stood almost nervously before the man I was reading with. It had been a impromptu meeting between the three of us with he and I possibly starring opposite of each other in a new movie. However…for some reason the director was having trouble seeing him and I together as the gay couple that was required for the role. The truth was that I didn't really want to do the movie and not for the reasons that most people might think. The truth was I was right knackered from the constant filming schedule that basically had taken over my life…and I was in dire need of a break. However my agent insisted that I do this film…telling me how main stream it was from all my others and how it would take me into a whole new genre of movie watchers. After he put it like that…how could I turn it down.

"Dance with me" I said as I turned to face my potential co-star…finding my center as I fell into character.

"You can't dance to opera" The man beside me finally spoke up totally into character as he pretended to smoke a fag…tossing it away as he turned once again to face me.

"You can dance to anything" I replied…reaching out to him as he slide into my arms…the two of us beginning the dance that was called for in the script. I wasn't a great dancer…but I could hold my own as we glided across the office…clutching onto each other as if for dear life as we prepared to share the first called for kiss. My heart was beating so quickly within my chest as I laid my head against the side of his face…taking a deep breath before coming around and planting my lips upon his own lips. The kiss was clumsy to say the least and for some reason we started laughing right afterwards and were unable to stop until the director started cursing us out like mad.

"I told them that I didn't think the two of you would mesh well together" We heard him mumble…cursing some more as he held his head as if in pain. "This just isn't working for me…thank you for coming in boys" He said with a nonchalant shrug that for some reason set my anger going. I hated being dismissed by anyone…especially some fucking snotty director who thought that he could dictate an actors future as if it were nothing. I didn't give him a chance to say anything else as I once again found my center…grabbed onto the once again silent man beside me and planted one hell of a snog on him that he didn't know what hit him. The kiss was fiery and so much more then was called for in the script…but it wasn't about nailing the kiss anymore or proving that there was or wasn't any chemistry between us…it was about proving to that asshole director that I…Colin Farrell didn't need to prove to him or anyone about my talent. I wasn't sure if my potential co-star had ever kissed a man before but as he gripped onto the back of my head and kissed me back just as passionately…I knew that he either had or that he was one hell of an actor. "Cut…perfect" I heard him holler behind us…but I ignored him as I continued to play tongue tag with the almost perfect stranger. Oh don't get me wrong since I knew who he was…but before that day I had never had the pleasure of meeting him and I was planning to get to know him a whole lot better if I had anything to do with it.

"Your place or mine" I growled against his lips once I was forced to break our lip lock because I wasn't ready to just meet and greet that man…I wanted to fuck him through the sheets as he screamed out in wild abandon.

"Staying with friends…" He blurted out…eyes half closed as he tried to catch his breath…finally opening them a moment later as I lost myself in dark puddles of chocolate goodness.

"Mine then" I chuckled…continuing to ignore the director as I took his hand and yanked him out off the office. We ran like maniacs through the corridors…knocking into people as they went about their work…but we didn't care. "Follow me" I called out over my shoulder as we entered the parking garage…he getting in his car…me getting in mine as we sped out. It was killing me not to run every red stoplight…because it was as if fate knew I was in too much of a fucking rush…but eventually we got there and in one piece as well. I watched as he jumped out of his car…racing across the lawn…jumping around in some strange dance as he waited for me to join him. Again I was in too much of a hurry as my foot got tangled in the seatbelt and I fell flat out on my bum. "Fuck…" I cried out in frustration as I fought with the damn belt…finally freeing myself before sprinting over towards the man I was dying to fuck.

"What took you so long?" He giggled…jumping into my arms as I fought to keep us balanced as well as fitting the key in the lock. I didn't reply and didn't give him a chance to say anything else once we entered my home and I slammed him against the wall…once again snogging the shit out of him. I had been with my fair share of men before…my fair share of women as well…but if I had to choose which I preferred I would choose fucking a man hands down. I loved the feel of manly lips over my cock…fighting for power as the two of you decide who will top the other…the heated tightness of sliding into a clenching ass as you proceed to fuck them into oblivion. I loved not having to be soft and caring during and after sex because with most men it was as the Americans like to say…wham bam thank you maam. With men it is all about sex…there is no need for foreplay…no need for more then a standard snog before sliding home. "Fuck me already" I heard him pant against my lips…causing me to chuckle for it was as if he had just read my mind. Pinning his chest against the wall…I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ever ready lube and condom…preparing myself before I began to prepare him. I had his pants off within seconds…opting to leave the shirt on as I inserted two fingers within his ass without question…criss crossing them as well as scissoring until I felt that he was ready. "Fuck…" He cried out as I placed my dick at his entrance…shoving forward until I was fully sheathed.

"Oh yeah" I cried out after him…a grimace gracing my face as I gave him a moment to adjust to my girth. I didn't wait much longer after that…not that I could if I wanted to for the need to move became almost too painful to bear. I began to fuck his ass with such earnest that I felt as if I were running a major marathon…my breath panted and rough as I pushed past the pain and increased the friction. I knew that he was close at the way he was jerking his own self off with wild abandon…incoherent words escaping his lips as I continued with what I was doing. He came with a high pitched cry…his anus tightening even more around my dick as with one last shove I filled the lambskin to capacity. I couldn't stand much longer as I practically slide down his back…falling ass first onto the floor behind him as I tried to catch my own failing breath.

"Guess I got a little carried away" I heard him laugh as I looked up and found him sitting on the floor before me as well…pointing at a creamy spot on the wall where he had shot his load. "Sorry mate…" He laughed again…ducking his head in embracement as he looked up at me though long and dark lashes. I still can't explain it but something in my chest caught at the particular look…because at that point in time he was the most handsome thing I had ever seen in my entire life. "Guess that I should go then" He spoke up a moment later once the silence around us had become a bit strained. "Sorry again about the wall"

"It's ok" I said quickly…trying like hell to hide the disappointment that his words were stirring in me.

"Kay…well it was a pleasure to have met you Colin" He smiled over at me…kissing me on the cheek as if nothing had just transpired between us other then a simple reading.

"Right…you too" I replied…standing up as I adjusted my clothes…watching as he did the same. I wanted to call out to him as he went towards the door we had just entered…but something stopped me. I didn't know what I wanted to say to him anyways as I tried to fight the urge to take him back into my arms and kiss those swollen lips of his once again.

"Oh and Colin…" He said as he turned to face me one last time.

"Yeah…"

"I think that the two of us mesh quite well together" He smiled at me shyly once again before exiting out of the door.

He didn't get the part and it was another eight months before I saw Orlando Bloom again.

I was bored…bored and irritated as I sat through the premiere of my own movie. I've always somewhat hated premiers from the first one that I was forced to attend to. Don't get me wrong I adored the fan…adored the flashing photographers trying to catch their perfect money shot that was going to keep my face and my name in the papers…but I've always hated what comes afterwards. I hated having to sit through your own movie…the one that you have poured your blood…sweat and tears into as you wait to see what your peers thought of all your hard work. I was quite proud of the way that I played the character of Bobby in "A home at the end of the world" despite the fact that it was my first real gay role.

Half way through the movie I need to take a break as I excused myself from my Barbie doll date my agent had set me up with and made a mad dash for a quick fag. I knew that I shouldn't have been smoking in the men's room…but what the fuck did I care when I knew that if I even stepped one foot out of the cinema I would have been bombarded by the paparazzi…my fans and the press. I wasn't ready to face them…I just wanted to smoke as I sat on a nearby bench and inhaled the much needed nicotine. I wanted to be anywhere but there as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the heated moistness of the smoke as it swirled around my lungs…not even noticing the someone else had entered the room after me.

"You know…" I heard a familiar accented voice speak as I jerked my eyes open and found a grinning Orlando before me. "I don't care what that cunt director said…you and I meshed much better then you and that other actor" His laughter was contagious as I jumped up off of the bench and under no control of my own pulled him into my arms. I held him there for a quick moment before realizing what I had done…placing him back on the floor before stepping away. "So…" He went on as if nothing strange like me pulling him into my arms as if he were my only human contact hadn't just happened. "Why are you hiding her e in the lavatories when you should be enjoying your own premiere"

"I hate these bloody things" I spat out…squashing my fag into the sink next to me as I looked at him through the mirror.

"Well then lets get out of here then" He said plain as day…that same sly smile that had been haunting me from our last encounter gracing his face.

"Your place or mine" I replied…grinning myself as I continued to gaze at him.

"Staying with friends…" He said with an even larger grin as he indicated with his head towards the door. I didn't say another word as I followed the man who had once again set my heart a fluttering at the thought of what was going to happen next. "Come on…" He spoke…taking my hand as he led me through a door…rushing us through some sort of storage room before exiting out of a door that left us in what looked to be an alley. A black limo appeared as if out of no where…stopping before us. "Your limo awaits good sir" He put on his best cockney accent as he opened the door for me…patting me on the ass once I headed inside.

"Mr. Monaghan's sir…" I heard a man voice speak from the cars intercom.

"Not tonight James…please take us to…" He stopped waiting for me to give my address.

Finally getting my head out of my ass I gave the man the address…before turning back to face Orlando. "It seems to me that you had that planned to perfection" I chuckled…biting at the nail of my thumb in a nervous manner.

"You've always got to have a plan" He replied smugly…though I could see the underlying laughter in his words. "Besides…I was hopeful that…" He didn't continue as a slight blush began to cover his cheeks.

"Hopeful about what?" I teased…leaning forward as I breached any space that might be between us until I was mere inches from his face. " Hopeful that I would take you home once again and fuck your brains out" I taunted him…jutting my tongue out as I licked his bottom lip…only to pull back once he tried to prolong it.

"A man can always hope" He replied with a cheeky grin that I decided to wipe off with a hot and heavy snog session. I had him half way undressed and hard as a rock once we had reached my home…the two of us running like honey teenagers into the house because the wait was killing us. We made it no farther then the wall we had made it to before as I pinned him to it and finished what I had started in the limo. I knew that neither of us was going to last long as I whipped out my dick…protected myself before sliding into home. As expected I came within a few stokes…him coming right afterwards as he came all over his hand and stomach. "Well at least I didn't cream your wall this time" He laughed winded as he sat upon the floor on his bare bum…cleaning himself off with his shirt. I didn't say a word…especially about the fact that it had been nearly a week before I allowed the cleaning lady to clean up the mess from our previous encounter…jerking myself off by looking at it several times as I recalled the way that it had gotten there.

We sat there in uneasy silence for a few moments until his stomach let out this god awful sound…sending us both into fits of giggling. "Why don't you go and take a shower while I get something for us to eat" I spoke up once I had gotten my laughter under control.

"No…really…you don't have to do that" He said shyly…once again sending my heart into palpitation at the way that he looked at me. I wondered briefly if he knew the power that that one look welded…but I pushed it aside as I pulled myself off of the floor…assisting him up as well.

"Showers down the hall to the left" I ignored his protest…pointing down the hallway as I walked towards the kitchen. "There are plenty of towels in there and a clean bathrobe hanging behind the door. Once again he tried to hinder my hospitality…but once again I ignored him. Inside the kitchen I prepared a quick salad with what small amount of groceries I had stocked in there…reheating some Italian take out that I hadn't finished from the night before. I didn't hear anything as I made my way into my bed room to clean myself up…hoping against hope that he hadn't taken a runner on me. Once changed into a pair of faded and worn sweatpants and t-shirt…I made my way back into the kitchen…my stomach doing summersaults at the sounds of water coming from out of my bathroom. He appeared a few minutes later…hair still wet and with nothing but my bathrobe on. I knew right then and there that I was falling in love with the English man…but I brushed it aside because I was Colin Farrell and what the fuck did I know about love.

He spent the entire night with me as I fucked him once again for good measure upon my couch. He left sometime during the night as I slept soundly like an infant…unaware that he had even left until the next morning. I couldn't understand the overwhelming disappointment that flooded me as I woke to find him gone…but in normal Colin fashion I pushed past it and pretended that it didn't bother me.

It was nearly a year before I saw him again…but I had been keeping track of him for much longer then that. It seemed that he was dating an actress…more off then on but the thought of him with anyone else angered me beyond belief. I myself was dating some up and comer who was more interested in the people that I knew then myself. I ran into him again one night at the party of a well known director and he a sight for sore eyes once I did. The truth was that I didn't even know he was there at the party for quite some time as I played the crowd…the women whose name I don't even remember playing right along with me. It wasn't until several hours into the party that I noticed him staring at me from across the room. I couldn't stop the smile spread across my face or the warmth in my body as I recalled our previous times together. He didn't say a word…in fact he looked rather brassed off as he turned away from me…leaving me gaping and somewhat angry.

I excused myself from my date to go in search of him…but she could have cared less as she flirted mercilessly with a group of men surrounding her. I didn't care really…she and I had only been dating a short time and there was really nothing more between us then sex. There were rumors about us getting engaged…even one tabloid said that we had run off and gotten married…but none of them were true. She was a fine enough bird…but she wasn't the one that I wanted to take home to my mum to meet. I found him standing in the middle of a large bedroom a few moments later…his back to me as he stared off into space. "You upset about something?" I asked as I entered the room…closing the door behind me once I had.

"Why should I be?" He replied in a drunken slur…disappointment and anger stirring within the pit of my stomach because I knew that there was nothing going to happen between us as I had hoped.

"Don't know…" I replied as off handedly as I could muster…walking around to face him since he had full intentions of keeping his back towards me. "However…the look that you gave me could have melted the skin off of my face if I wasn't invincible from such things" I gave a small laugh…cutting it short at the look of pure anger that I saw radiating from his dark eyes. "Orlando…really what's wrong?" I asked…concern dripping from my words as I reached out and ran my finger along the edge of his cheek…shocking the shit out of even myself as he gaped at me as if I had two heads.

"Are you?" He spoke…swaying slightly upon his feet as I grabbed onto his arms to steady him.

"Am I what?" I asked…because I had no bloody idea what he was talking about.

"Engaged to that bird" He blurted out…such hurt and betrayal replacing the anger I had seen in his eyes earlier that he caused me to step back momentarily…him nearly falling to the floor in my haste once again.

"I don't think that's any of your concern…" I spoke briskly…not really knowing why I was as bothered as I was by his question.

"You're bloody right" He cried out quite loudly…jerking himself out of my grasp…falling to the floor once again.

"You're drunk…" I stated the obvious.

"Bloody brilliant…" He replied with an evil sneer that didn't' quite reach his eyes…but I had to give him credit for trying anyways. "And I plan to get even more drunken…drunker…drunk" He fumble with the correct word…his brows furrowed as in concentration. I knew that I shouldn't…but I couldn't help it as I let out one hell of a laugh…forcing him back to his present state. "Fuck off…" He yelled at me as I tried to help him off of the floor…only for him to push me away as he hit the floor with an audible thud once again. "Omg…you're trying to kill me aren't you? You've fucked me up the ass and now you are tying to break it and…"

"That's enough of that" I cut him off in full anger as I grabbed onto an arm that was swaying in what I assumed to be a threatening mode and jerked him up over my shoulder. "You're drunk…you're not making any sense and you need to bloody well sober up" I called out over my shoulder as he began to curse me a blue streak that would have made a lesser man blush. I didn't blush…but I sure did laugh like hell as I ignore his protest…ignored his painful attempts to get me to stop as he bit…pinched and elbowed me wherever he could. His words were mumbled as he cried out against the denim of my jeans as I made haste for the front door of the directors home.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing with him?" I heard someone question me as I turned to face a much shorter…blonde haired man. I knew that I knew him from somewhere…but I couldn't place him as I turned away once again and attempted my way towards the exit.

"He's kidnapping me Dom…call the police" Orlando screamed like a madman over my shoulder…but no one paid him any heed for he was drunk and they all knew it.

"Where are you taking him?" I heard Dom ask me as he stumbled himself to keep up with my pace. "Bloody Christ…you can't just take him against his will"

I was growing tired of the games that were being played…and yet also not understanding the need to take Orlando to my home and take care of him. "Do you want to go home with me?" I asked as I placed him on the ground before me…once again holding him steady as I waited for his reply.

"Orlando no…" Dom spoke up for him as Orlando just looked up at me with tired eyes. "You can't keep doing this…he's not worth your heart" I didn't know what that meant…but I planned to find out as I turned to face him once again…still waiting for his response.

"Do you want to come home with me?" I asked again growing quite impatient with the waiting game I was being forced to play.

"Yes…" He finally replied…his voice sounding distant and far away as he stared up at me with pleading chocolate eyes. I didn't give him or the other man a chance to speak as I once again hefted him up over my shoulder and literally carried him to my car. He didn't speak a word the entire ride to my house…but not once during the entire trip had he taken his eyes off of me. It was as if he were trying to drink me in…trying to read me and it was driving me completely mad and yet at the same time I couldn't get enough of it. I knew that he was pissed…but I didn't know how much until I tried to remove him from the front seat of my car and he proceed to get sick all over the pavement and my shoes.

"Fuck…" I cried out…completely grossed out and wondering once again why the hell I was doing what I was doing. "Come on Orlando" I said…pulling myself together as a moan of upset sprang from his partially open lips. We headed right for the shower as I stripped him of his soiled clothes…placing him under the spray of the water as I cleaned him up as much as I could with him fighting me. Afterwards I forced a full bottle of water down his throat before laying him across my bed where he proceeded to pass out for the night. I knew that I should have taken another bed to sleep in…knew that I really had no right to strip myself of my own clothing down to my boxer briefs before laying down beside him…but I did it just the same. For long moments of time I just stared at him as he lay on his side facing me…but soon this undeniable need to touch him took control of me as I gave into its bidding. With soft and simple caresses…I ghosted my fingers over just about every exposed bit of flesh…loving the way that it felt beneath my fingertips. I wasn't sure when it was that I had become such a girl…but as I looked again upon his sleeping face…his dark eye lashes fanned out across his handsome face…I found that I didn't care.

It was at that moment in time that I fully allowed myself to admit that I was falling in love with the man snoring softly beside me. As I continued to gaze upon him I found it quite easy to understand how it was that he had been chosen to play the elf in the Lord of the Rings movies…because he had a natural beauty and grace that could not be denied. I wanted to fight the strange feelings that I held for him because I had never truly been in love before and the thought of it made me nauseous…but I quickly found that there was no way to deny what I was feeling any longer as I leaned in and kissed him softly upon partially open lips.

I guess somewhere along the night I finally fell asleep because when I woke up the next morning I had a naked body pressed up against me and it caused me to smile. It was nice to wake up to someone else…someone cuddled close as their warm breath cascaded across my neck…but then the smile disappeared once again as fear of the unknown got the better of me. "How did I get here?" I heard him speak softly as I tried to disengage myself from his person without waking him up.

"You got drunk…I brought you here" I said matter of factly as I jerked fully away not trying to be gentle anymore.

"Fuck…I don't remember much of it" He said…laying back against the pillows as he covered his eyes with the back of his hand. "Sorry that I got you involved" He said…peeking between his fingers as he looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. "Better go then" He went on…sitting upwards as he blinked and cried out in painful agony.

I didn't say anything as I walked out of the room and into the bathroom…emptying a few pain tablets into my hand before filling a glass with water. "Take these…you're not going anywhere right now. As it is I think that you're still half pissed and in no shape to go anywhere" I said…walking back into the room and handing him the tablets that I hoped would eventually bring him relief.

"No…it's ok" He spoke up in a near whisper as he took the tablets and swallowed then without question…following them down with the entire glass of water. "I don't want to be a bother and…"

"If you were a bother you wouldn't be here" I cut him off…rummaging through my closet in search of something for him to wear. "Get some more sleep and when your up to it you can put these on. I've got a few things that I have to do today…but you stay and help yourself to anything that you want. I'll be back sometime later and we can talk" I once again didn't give him a chance to say anything else as I locked myself in the loo…showering while I jerked myself off to the memory of his naked flesh against my own. He was sound asleep once I was through…once again snoring slightly in a way that was so damned adorable. I hated to leave but I knew that I had to as I forced myself out of the room and into the kitchen for some much needed coffee. I had many errands to do that day…many people to call and I wanted to do it in the least amount of time possible in order to get back to him.

It was several hours later before I returned and I was half afraid that he would have been gone by then…but thankfully he wasn't. Instead I found him laying on a lounge chair on the patio dozing in the warm sun…the clothes I had laid out for him loose and baggy upon his slimmer frame. I stared at him for a long time before I decided to leave him alone…only to stop in my tracks as he spoke to me. "Welcome back" He said with a smile as he looked up at me over his shoulder…all hints of a hangover vanished. "I was wondering if you were coming back" His smile widened even more and as much as I tried to control it I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I would have been back sooner…but I had to take my car to get detailed since someone decided to redecorate it for me" I chuckled…making my way over towards the other lounger as I laid down upon it as well. We sat in near silence for a few moments…just enjoying the warmth of the sun and the rolling of the surf.

"You really own a beautiful home Colin" He finally broke the silence as he looked over at me. "I've been here twice and today was the first time that I actually got to see it" The smile he shared with me that time was the one that I remembered from before…the one that I loved…the one that I hoped to see grace his face for always. "This spot alone is worth what I am sure that you paid for it" He went on…once again looking out at the beach before us. "I wish that I had a place like this to call home here in L.A."

"Why don't you?" If you won't mind my asking…I said turning to face him as I waited for him to answer. "You seem to spend just as much time here as I do…why not buy yourself your own home?"

"I used to own a small flat not far from here actually" He replied…still staring out at the water before him. "I co-owned it actually" He corrected himself…a sad look plaguing his normally handsome features. "Jeremy and I bought it after I finished taping Return of the King…but things didn't work out and I ended up giving him the place after we split up"

I could see how upset he was getting by the tears that glistened in his eyes…and I knew that I should have just let the matter drop…but as usual I didn't. "Why the fuck did you do that?" I blurted out in anger…but I wasn't so sure if it was anger at him just giving up his home or the fact that he had been in love with someone who wasn't me.

"It was easier…too many memories" He replied with a sniffle. "Shit…it's been nearly four years since we split up and I still get emotional about it or maybe it's because I know that its compensation for what I did to us"

I could only sit there in stunned silence as I pondered his words. "Compensation…I don't understand" I blurted out once again in typical Colin fashion.

"I cheated on him with someone else…a women and he never forgave me for that" He said…rubbing his eyes with one hand as he turned to face me. "We were in love…I got scared…had a one night stand and nothing was the same again after that. I think that main reason I left him the flat was that in a sense it helped to ease my guilt" At first I wanted to be mad at him for not only cheating on his partner…but also because he had burst the perfect little Orlando bubble that I had placed him in. Yeah…I wanted to be angry at him…but then I started thinking about all the times that I had cheated on the person I had been dating and thought better of it.

"Well…you should think about buying once again…instead of always staying at your mates places" I laughed…smiling wide as he returned that smile with one of his own…the sadness that I had seen there gone from sight. "Or…you could always stay here" I blurted out without even a forethought…unable to fathom that the words had even left my mouth before I had a change to contain them. "I mean…if you couldn't find someone to take in your free loading ass" I came back with what I hoped was a quick retraction as I glanced over at him out of the corner of my eyes for a reaction.

"That would be brilliant" He responded with a full fledge smile of beauty that sent my heart racing and my blood pumping. "You sure you don't mind because I had been staying with Dom…but after the argument we had today I doubt that I would be welcome any longer"

"I'll tell you what…how about I order some take away and then you can tell me about all Dom and your argument" I ignored his question as I got up off the lounger and made my way towards the phone. "Chinese ok?" I called out over my shoulder…finding the phone as I hit speed dial. I didn't wait for him to answer as I ordered one half of the entire menu since I wasn't sure what he would like. The food was delivered an hour later as we dug in and got to know as much about each other as we could. He shared with me stories about his family…his past and several laugh inducing ones of life on the set of "The lord of the rings" I told him of my own family…some of my past and even what I wanted for my future…excluding the part where I wanted him to be by my side as I lived these ideas out. I couldn't believe how at ease I felt with him…talking about things that I had never talked about with anyone before. We laughed…he cried a little bit as he told me some more about his former lover…and little by little I fell in love with Orlando Bloom all over again.

I hadn't even realized how many hours had passed and just how late it was until I got up to take a badly needed piss and came back and found Orlando leaning against the back of the sofa…that beautiful mouth slightly ajar as soft slumbering sounds omitted from it. He looked so young and innocent just laying there that I couldn't help but reach out and gently touch his face as I sat down as quietly as I could beside him. Again I found myself in awe of the look of him…unable to understand nor control my need to touch him…inhabit him…consume him. It was there at that very moment that I wanted to bind myself to him for whatever time I had left on the planet…him doing the same for only me. I knew that I was being foolish and immature…but like an immature child I knew what I wanted and was willing to do just about anything to get it. For the moment I was content to just sit there…the feel of his skin against my own as I watched him sleep without a care in the world.

"That feels nice" I heard him speak softly…turning his head to look at me through sleepy chocolate eyes. "Please don't stop" He whimpered when I jerked my hand back like a child with his hand caught in the cookie tin. He was fully awake then as he took the hand that had been discovering the softness of his face into his own hand…bringing it back in an attempt to cup his cheek as it had done before. I was speechless and a bit frightened as I did his bidding…exploring his face with just the tips of my fingertips…searching out the warmth of his scalp as I inspected the mop of curls atop his head. I couldn't stop smiling at the sigh of contentment that escaped his lips as I continued with my exploration…the need for more welling deep within me. "Kiss me Colin…" He spoke through the fog that was him as slide forward somewhat…ceasing any space between us as I once again did as he asked. The kiss was slow and sensual and unlike any other kiss I had shared with anyone…man or women before.

I'm still not sure how he did it…but somehow I ended up on my back…him squirming and writhing above me as that kiss turned into something extreme and explosive. One hand still locked within heavenly curls…the other began to explore the grandeur of his backside…eventually cupping his contours of his ass as I pulled our two bodies together even more. I was on fire and wanted him unlike I had never wanted anyone else before…but at the same time I wanted to make sure that he was just as ready as I was. I was dying to not only have sex with Orlando…but to make love to him. I wanted to take our time…explore every crevice of his glorious body as he did the same to mine. I wanted to have him fall asleep exhausted in my arms…waking up the next morning in the same spot he had fallen asleep the night before. I wanted him to stay with me for always…never leaving my side and although I knew it was a pipe dream…I wanted it just the same. "Orlando…" I moaned unintentionally as he rubbed the lower half of his body across my own. "I need you…please" I half begged…willing to fall to my knees if need be.

"Make love to me Colin…" He whispered against my ear as he leaned in and licked the outer rim…turning me on even more then I thought possible.

I was ready to take him right then and there…but then something stopped me. "No…" I said…pushing him back as he continued to work on my ear lobe.

"Colin…" He said a bit fearful as I sat up pushing him off of me fully as I did. "I'm sorry…" He blushed…hanging his head in shame as he slide across the expanse of the sofa before getting up off of it altogether. "I think that I better go…" He said not even looking at me as he left me sitting there stunned and confused.

"Orlando wait…" I cried out after him…rushing off the sofa as I grabbed onto his hand and forced him to turn and face me. "I didn't mean…I mean…I…" I stammered like a dolt…trying like hell to come up with the words I was dying to say. "I just didn't want to take you on the couch" I finally blurted out…startling the two of us at my loudness. "What I mean is…" I started again…lowering my voice as I pulled him closer towards me. "I didn't want to take you on the couch like I've done before. I um…I wanted to make love to you in my bedroom…in my bed" I stammered some more…ducking my head into his shoulder because I couldn't let him see how vulnerable I was at that very moment.

He didn't say a word…but I could feel him smile against the side of my head as he wrapped his arm around my neck…pulling me closer against his body. "I want that too" He whispered against my ear…taking the lead as he led us into the bedroom.

I felt as nervous as a virgin as he and I stood before the bed…bodies inches apart…not touching as we stared at each other. He had a look about him that I could not quite explain…but one that made me just want to keep him in that bed for always as we made love over and over again. I didn't know what I was waiting for to begin that fantasy as I snaked an arm around his waist…drawing him against me before leaning down and capturing his lips under my own. He fell into the kiss head long…allowing me to take the lead as I removed as quickly as I could all his clothing. "Amazing…" I breathed against his stomach as I kneeled before him…my hands running up and down the back of his legs before planting themselves upon his firm ass. He was mere putty within my hands as began to take of my first taste of Orlando Bloom. It was a delectable taste…almost heavenly and one that I was sure that I would never tire of. Before that night I had never been much for blow jobs. Oh don't get me wrong because I loved to received them from men and women alike…but for him…with him I would have forever stayed on my knees and worshiped his cock. It was amazing to look at…soft as silk to the touch…and as pearlescent drops of pre-cum appeared upon his head…he was amazing to taste.

"Colin…I need you inside me" He moaned as I inhaled his penis into my mouth fully…running ringlets about the tip of it with my tongue that I could tell were driving him mad. He was unsteady on his feet as he planted his hands upon my shoulders…gripping onto them as if for death life and I ignored his pleas for just a bit longer and continued with my task…my fingers exploring his anus in preparedness for what was to come next. "Colin…please" He cried out a bit louder…the shaking in his legs moving up his spine until he was a quivering mess of man that I couldn't wait to plow myself into.

"Ok luv…" I chuckled once he knees gave in and he fell to the floor in front of me…arms wrapped around my neck in an almost vice like grip. Placing one arm under his those knocking knees…I lifted the two of us off of the floor…laying him upon the bed before ridding myself of my own clothes. "Who knew you could be so easy" I chuckled as I slide in beside him…attempting to take him into my arms to allow him a moments rest…but he somehow got his strength back as he pushed me onto my back staring down at me with glints of mischief in his chocolate eyes.

"Let me show you whose easy" He whispered hotly against my lips before stealing a hot little kiss from me. He took the lead from there and who was I to stop him. He was all mouth and tongue as he lapped and nipped at every bit of exposed flesh about my chest and stomach…eventually moving down to literally inhale my raging penis into his mouth. I tried to be regal and keep my demeanor….but it was near impossible as he gave me the blow job of a lifetime. The room was littered with my cries of passion and needed release and I gave into it without question as I filled his mouth with my juices.

"Jesus…" I laughed winded as he slide up the expanse of my perspiring body…a playful grin upon his handsome face.

"But we are so far from done kind sir…" He grinned even wider…kissing me once again in a way that had me hardening from the heat and the taste of myself within his mouth. Of course there was also the fact that he was rubbing his lower torso up and down my already sensitive dick that was a huge help as well. "I want you…" He moaned…closing his eyes for a moment as we continued to grind against each other. It was at the moment in time that I assumed that he wanted to fuck me and despite the fact that it had only happened a time or two before that night…I had to admit that I was more then willing to allow him that honor. Once again he proved me wrong as he leaned up and straddled my hips…reaching across me for the ever present condom box located on the night stand. I waited for him to dress that beautiful cock within the confines of the lambskin…but he did the complete opposite as he leaned back…placed the condom on my own cock before positioning it at his backdoor.

"Holy Christ…" I cried out as he slide down my length…sitting still for a few moments as he adjusted to my swollen penis. I felt as if I were dying for those few moments for I was dying for him to move…to do anything but torture me the way that he was. Thankfully he heeded my need as he began to work those delicious ass muscles up and down…milking my cock in a way that I had never experienced before. At first I had my eyes shut tight…just enjoying the sensations that were over taking me…but something told me to open my eyes and once I had for what felt like the hundredth time…I fell in love with Orlando Bloom once again. To this day it is almost impossible to describe his beauty to you…but he was a vision to look upon and one that I hoped to bare witness to for as long as he would allow me. His head was tilted back…eyes closed shut…his beautiful mouth partially open as beautiful melodic sounds omitted over kiss swollen lips. In an instant I forgot all about my needs…but the needs of the beauty before me as I sat up…wrapped my arms as tight as I could around his slender waist and kissed him with as much love and need for him as I could. It was a gesture that I rarely…if ever had preformed and yet for him I would have done it a million times or more if he had asked me.

Once the need for air became eminent…he just looked down at me with that grin that could melt anyone heart as he continued to ride me for all he was worth. However…as is always the case when it comes to me…my needs became more important as I once again wrapped my arms around his waist…flipping him until he was on his back and I was between his legs. "Who is easy now" He giggled on a breath of air as I lifted his legs over my shoulder…sharing with him my own grin before thrusting myself once again into his heat. With eyes locked I fucked him good and hard…speeding up one moment…slowing down the next until he was a blathering man whose words made no sense whatsoever. I was ready to explode…holding off until he was ready as well before giving into temptation and coming inside him.

"Ready…" I grunted…holding my breath as I once again fought to control myself.

"Jesus yes…" He responded eagerly as he grabbed onto his oozing dick as it bounced upon his stomach with each of my thrusts…jerking it for all he was worth as he set a pace that I was soon to follow. We came together in a sea of an explosive orgasm that left us crying out and exhausted in its wake. Slipping out of him…I mustered enough strength to remove the full condom…tossing it on the floor aside of the bed before collapsing beside him. No words were spoken at that time as we tried to recoup our energy as well as gain our voices. However the silence didn't last long as Orlando started laughing quietly beside me. I was still to exhausted to move…much less speak as I opened one eye ball in order to look at him. "And to think that that director didn't think we meshed well together" He laughed again…throwing another one of his dazzling smiles as me.

"Shows what the fuck he knows" I finally found the voice to speak as I leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Again I didn't know why I did it…just that I wanted to and I could tell that he was equally as shocked as he lay on his back just staring up at me. I lost myself at that moment in a pair of chocolate eyes so beautiful and full of hope that it took my breath away. I knew that whatever it was between him and I was about to change…and the shocker was that I looked forward to it. Slowly I reached out and once again traced the gentle contours of his face with my fingertip…blurting out a word during my moment of discovery that has stuck with him to this very day. "Chocolate…"

"What?" He asked…pulling his head away from my greedy fingertips because I could not get enough of touching him.

"What…what?" I asked…not knowing what he was talking about and why all of a sudden those beautiful chocolate eyes were filled with confusion.

"You just said the word chocolate" He replied…still looking at me as if I was out of my head.

"I said that aloud?" I said more to myself as I moved as far away from his as I could without falling off of the bed…cursing myself for being so careless.

"Yes…what does it mean?" He questioned me again…resting his head upon his hand as he moved a bit closer to where I was laying trying like hell to come up with some excuse. I guess I waited to long because before I knew it my face was being tilted towards him as he waited for me to respond. I lost myself again in those eyes and all hope of keeping me dignity in check flew out the door.

"Your eyes…they remind me of chocolate" I rushed out…blushing like a mad man. "I feel like I could drown in them every time that you look at me" I went on with my confession…unable to say another word as he leaned in and captured my mouth under his own. He kissed me long and through before releasing me…snuggling close as he lay across my chest…his face resting in the crook of my neck.

"Is this ok?" I heard his words vibrate against my skin.

"Bloody perfect" I rushed out once again more to myself then him as I wrapped my arm around his back and pulled him in just a bit tighter. I guess that I fell asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning as the early morning light trickled in through the window. I expected to find Orlando gone as had always been the case with our past experiences…instead I found him wrapped around my body…lightly snoring against the nape of my neck. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at finding him there…and yet despite all my warm feelings…there was still a nagging doubt that was lingering just on the outside of my subconscious.

I hated to do it…but an hour later I had no choice but to get up. I had a full schedule before me that day and they were things that I could not get out of. However…I wanted nothing more then to just stay in that bed with that man snuggled up beside me as he woke to the new day by my making love to him once again. I had just about talked myself into forgetting all about the meetings and bullshit and doing just that before my cell phone rang. I knew that I shouldn't have picked it up…but I did as the angered voice of my agent screamed out across the line. I tried to beg off everything but she was having none of it as she threatened to castrate me if I wasn't within her sight in less then an hour. I wanted to be mad at her…but as Orlando snuggled in a bit closer…murmuring words that I could not understand I found that I could not be upset with anyone at that particular point in time.

Slowly and with as much care as I could I attempted to slide away from him…praying that he would still be there once I got back later that evening…but he gave into a full bodied stretch before turning to face me. "Leaving?" I heard him speak groggily as he wrapped his arms around me tightly…pulling me back against his nude body. "Don't…" I felt him grin against my neck as he kissed it playfully.

"I wish that I didn't have to but duty calls" I sighed…frustrated that my life was once again being dictated by my agent and the industry.

"Yeah…I know it well" He said with a bit of melancholy as he rolled away from me…curling up on the pillow across from us.

"So what's on your agenda today you man of leisure you" I chuckled…feeling somewhat disappointed that I no longer had his heat lying next to be.

"Don't know…not much I guess. I think that I should make nice with Dom…maybe convince him to go surfing later this morning" Was his reply as he rolled onto his side and stared up at me.

"So…um…does that mean that you won't be here when I get back" I knew that I sounded pathetic…but I was so worried that I would be alone once I got back that I really didn't care.

"Colin…is that your way of telling me that you want me to come back" He smiled at me…teasing me in a way that had me blushing like a school boy once again. I couldn't say anything but the grin on my face must have said it all as he jumped up off the bed…lunging himself into my arms as I stood before him.

"Ok…" He smiled even wider before kissing me deeply. "So how about a shower before you leave?" I was an hour late meeting my agent…received a severe ass chewing at how irresponsible I was…but I didn't care. All I could think about was how much I couldn't wait to be back in my bed or anywhere for that matter with Orlando Bloom locked within my arms.

I was fucking exhausted by the time I got home…but my mood picked up dramatically as I entered the kitchen and found the man I was hoping to be there cooking. "Jesus Christ…you cook too" I laughed as I stood off to the side…leaning against the counter as I watched him. "You're never leaving now for sure now" I added with too much exuberance as he turned to face me with a shocked looked…quickly replaced by that dazzling smile of his. "So um…what are you making?" I quickly changed the subject…reaching around his waist as I took the utensil he had been using to stir out of his hand to taste his wares. "Mmmm…yummy" I murmured as I leaned in and kissed right under his ear after not even tasting what I had placed in my mouth. "Amazing…"

"You like?" He replied in almost a hungry whisper…leaning back against me as I continued to taste of his neckline.

"I like…" I replied truthfully…turning him around so I could taste what I really wanted to taste…those delicious lips of his. I had been dying to kiss him all day and I was just about to steal what I had been craving most when the doorbell rang and he was gone. "What the fuck?" I spoke to the empty kitchen…ignoring his laughter as he opened the front door…loud voices speaking to him in greeting. I was irritated beyond belief that someone had ruined the moment that I had been longing for…but at the same time I had to admit that my curiosity was getting the better of me. Walking down the long hallway I stood off to the side as I watched Orlando being bombarded with hugs and kisses from two people whom I could not make out who they were amide the madness. Try as I might I could not make out much of anything that they were saying except for a "Be good…" that came from Orlando before they all turned to face me.

"I know that this is short notice and I shouldn't be abusing your home and your hospitality…but these two wouldn't take no for an answer and…" Orlando blurted out this long sentence that I had to really struggle to understand…but none of that mattered because of the look on his face. I wanted to be irritated at him for what looked to be the shorter blonde man from the night before and someone else that I knew on sight but had no clue as to what his name was…but again I couldn't due to his complete flustering about.

"What is he going on about?" I laughed…accepting that I was about to spend the night with two of Orlando's friends wither I wanted to or not. "Colin Farrell…" I introduced myself as I reached my hand out to the darker haired man…giving him as much of a gracious grin as I could…before reaching out to shake Dominic's hand as well. "Dominic…good to see you again" I spoke to the man…making sure to take note at the way that he glared at me before tenitively reaching out and shaking my outstretched hand. "Gentlemen…have a seat. Can I get anyone a drink?" I indicated towards the living room…allowing them to walk ahead of me…stopping Orlando as he tried to sneak past me as well. "What's going on chocolate?" I asked…pinning him to the wall out of sight of the two men. I could see the absolute terror in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak…only to close it again before giving me a small grin. "The least you could do was warn me ahead of time because I had big plans for us tonight" I leaned in…ghosting my lips over his opened ones again.

"What…what kind of plans?" He whispered…grabbing onto my waist as if to keep himself upwards.

"Guess you'll never know now will you?" I teased…licking playfully at his bottom lip before bridging the distance between our mouths once and for all.

"I'm really sorry for this Colin…" He spoke winded once we broke out kiss…his face flustered and with a hint of red across his cheeks. "I'll make it up to you…I promise"

"Oh that you can guarantee" I chuckled…kissing him quickly once again before taking my leave and entering the room where I knew I had some major ass kissing to do with both of them…but especially with Dominic. "Ok boys…what'll be?" I called out into the room…walking behind the bar located at the end of the room…rummaging for anything that was edible to drink.

It was a long night as I got to know two of Orlando's closest friends. Billy Boyd turned out to be quite charming and extremely friendly as he talked my ear off for most of the evening…but I really didn't hear much of anything as Orlando sat on the other side of the table smiling lovingly at me. I found that I really liked Billy and knew that he was someone that I would consider getting together with again…Dominic however was another story. It was plainly obvious to anyone…particularly me that he was not crazy for me…in fact by the look in his eyes I would have even gone so far as to say that he hated me. Many drinks had been consumed throughout the evening and I guess that it loosened him up enough to start questioning my private life…dredging up stories and rumors that had been spread or written about me throughout the years. He confronted me about my sexual orientation…much to the horror of Billy as well as Orlando and yet he still continued. He proceeded to tell me exactly what he thought of my kind…those that used someone until they were bled dry and then moving onto the next person. He warned me almost violently that if I was out to hurt Orlando in any way…shape or form that I would not only have him to deal with…but the whole fellowship as well.

I didn't say anything the entire time that he took his rampaging trip…my eyes locked on Orlando as he tried to maintain his composer. There were tears in his eyes as he looked across the table at me…his face red and splotchy from embarrassment and fear…but I still said not a word. I knew that Dom was drunk…knew that he was concerned about his friend and I also knew that he had to get it all out of his system before I were to speak my peace. What seemed like hours later it seemed that he finally tired himself out as I took a deep breath and prepared to blast him for being such an insensitive cad to not only me but to the man that he claimed to be so concerned about…but Orlando and Billy both beat me to the punch. Before I knew what was happening they had converged upon the unsuspecting man…giving him a verbal attack unlike I had never seen before. Dom looked to be over whelmed…and I was sure that he was as I just sat back and enjoyed the show. Moments later Billy was jerking Dom out of my house…hollering his apologies and good bye's over his shoulder as he did before turning his verbal attentions back to Dom. In a sense I felt sorry for Dom…but I brushed it aside as I turned to speak to Orlando and found the room empty of his presence.

"Orlando…" I called out as I entered the kitchen and found him cleaning up the mess spread out all around us.

"I was thinking that it might be a good idea for me to just leave tonight" He spoke with his back towards me as he placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Fear and anger over took me in an instant as I rushed over to where he stood…jerking him around until he was facing me…my outburst gone the moment that I look in his tearful face.

"Orlando…" I whispered his name as I cupped his head between my hands…wiping away the tears with the pads of my thumbs. "What are you going on about?" I smiled down at him in hopes that it would take away the look of sadness there. "You don't have to leave"

"I should….after everything that Dom said to you" He stammered…closing his eyes as those long eye lashes fanned out against his cheeks…forcing a breath to catch in my throat once again at his absolute beauty. "I'm really sorry…" He continued…opening his eyes as he gazed up at me with pure sorrow lingering there. "I need to go" He cried out…attempting to walk away…but he didn't get very far as I changed tactics by wrapping my arms around his waist before swooping in for a kiss.

He eye stayed closed for a moment afterwards…his breath ragged and uneven as I leaned my forehead against his own. "Do you really think that you friends can run me away like that?" I grinned down at him…our eyes locked. "When you meet my friends you will see that your friends are the best of the bunch" I chuckled…knowing that I was winning the battle to make him stay as he grinned up at me as well.

"Does that mean that you want me to meet your friends?" He asked in a teasing manner that I was sure was a way to try and embarrass me…but for some reason it only served to unnerve me.

"Um…yeah…sure…someday…maybe…eventually" I stammered like a dolt…my heart racing so rapidly within my chest that I was sure that it was going to explode from it and land all over him as he smiled before me. "You cunt…" I fell into an easy laughter because I knew that he was just fucking with me at that point. "Leave these for the staff in the morning" I leered at me…running my hands down the back of his ass before giving it a playful pinch. "I think you owe me for something and I am ready to collect on that now" Before I knew what was happening he was dragging me down the hallway towards my bedroom…slamming the door loudly once we reached it and I knew I was in for another night of my life at that point.

Orlando didn't disappoint as I once again allowed him to take charge of what was to happen next. He had me stripped of every piece of clothing within seconds before falling to his knees as if in reverence as he looked up at me with that grin that I loved so much. I couldn't help but grin back…it growing even wider as he leaned forward and placed a simple kiss upon my wavering penis…his eyes never leaving mine before devouring it whole. I lost count as to how many times his head bobbed up and down before he added his hand to the pleasure that he was providing me…massaging my bullocks with small squeezes that had me crying out in extreme delight. I was enjoying his hand eye mouth action immensely…praying that he would continue that pattern until I was able to lose my load…but it was nothing compared to the deep throat action that I received next. His hands clamped onto my bum as he relaxed his throat muscles…allowing me to slide as far back as I could without a single gag reflex. I was amazed at his talents and hoped that when my turn came that I wouldn't disappoint him with my actions. "On the bed" I heard him demand once he had released my cock from his mouth…pushing me backwards as I fell onto my back. "Shift up…" His commands went on and I heeded each one as I moved up towards the head board wondering what he had in store for us next. "You are so fucking sexy when you look like this" He growled against my lips as he laid partially across my body.

"Yeah…well you don't look half bad yourself" I gave into his playful banter as I smacked him playfully on his bum.

"Oh…" He cried out…inching his butt upwards as he glanced down at me playfully. "Can I have another sir?" He asked…his eyes full of lust as I gave him what he wanted and planted my hand a little firmer upon his backside. "Another…" He begged some more…his eyes closed as he began to squirm in anticipation. I couldn't get enough of that man as I gave him another and yet another and with each one I could feel his manhood growing as it lay plastered against my own. "More…please" He cried out…arching upwards as I gave him yet another smack. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to far and thinking maybe that I should stop…but then he cried out loudly…the area around my penis growing warm and sticky. "Jesus…you're amazing" He smiled down at me…pressing our bodies together in order to smear his juices between out two bodies.

"So I've been told" I giggled like a school girl as I ran my hand over his ass cheek…once again thinking that I went to far at how warm they felt to my touch.

"That was amazing…" He purred against my ear…tugging it for good measure to show me that all was well. "Now fuck me" It was a bold and simple statement and one that had me rock hard and ready as I rolled out from under him…observing the damage I had inflicted to his tender flanks. "Colin please…I'm ok" He cried out over his shoulder…his ass in air in need of a good plowing. I knew what he wanted but I wanted to take my time and explore his reddened backside as I knelt before it. Reaching out…I placed my hands under his pelvic bone…pulling him up further before leaning forward and placing a simple kiss on his beautiful ass. "Oh god…" He rushed out…arching against my grinning lips and I leaned in and did it again. Many hundredths of kisses were placed randomly across his inflicted area before I parted those same cheeks and took in the first scent of his musty male essence. I didn't wait long to dig in and I ate greedily of the tight ring of muscles…enjoying my meal as well as the fact that I had to keep holding him back from humping my face. I knew that he was enjoying my ministrations…but I was ready for more as I grabbed a condom from the box and prepared myself.

"On your knees…" I demanded…taking the lead as he did as I asked. Hands clamped on each side of his waist…I inserted myself into his waiting hole…each of us crying out in wild abandon as I pistoned deep within him. I knew that I wasn't going to last long as I ran my hands up the expanse of his stomach and chest…aligning him with my body before reaching down and taking him into my hand. It wasn't much longer after that that I exploded deep within him…he in my hand as we fell exhausted against the sheets.

We kind of just fell into a pattern after that and it lasted for nearly a week before he dropped the bomb on me that I already knew was coming. "I received my itinerary from my personal assistant today…I leave for London late tomorrow night" My heart stopped beating in that instant as he and I sat in front of the telly just hanging out together after he had cooked us another fabulous meal. "It's will be nice to see England again…my old friends…my family who I haven't seen in a long time" He continued to speak…but as much effort that he was trying to put into it…it just came out flat sounding instead. "Yeah…good old England" He stalled…turning his attention back to the blaring television. I could feel the tension in his body as he sat beside me…and it equaled my own tenseness as well. "I bet you'll be happy to be rid of me" He chuckled…a forced smile upon his face as he did us both a favor and turned the telly off. "You'll have your house all to yourself again. S'pose your counting the minutes until I leave huh?" He smiled that fake smile again…poking me in the shoulder as he curled his legs into his chest…facing me as he sat on the sofa beside me.

"Right…counting the minutes" I tried to make light of his words…but they too fell flat. The room fell into silence after that and it soon felt as if it were going to choke the very life from me. "Come on…" I said getting up off the sofa…my hand out stretched towards him.

"Where are we going?" He giggled…blushing slightly as he laid his hand into my own and allowed me to pull him up beside me.

"Get dressed and you will see" I laughed at the look of confusion on his face at my words because I knew he was sure I was going to take him to the bedroom and shag the hell out of him. I didn't say another word as I graced him with an evil smile before heading off towards the bedroom to change myself.

"Where are we going?" He asked again thirty minutes later as we drove down the busy streets of the city.

"Some place fun…because we should do something fun on your last night in town" I grinned over at him before turning my attention back towards the road.

"I thought we were" He purred against my ear as he leaned over into my driving space…his hand slowly inching up my thigh.

"Oh that we will" I groaned as he gave my hardening dick a playful squeeze. "Now cut that out or we won't make it to where we are going" I laughed in fake sternness…but he got the message as he moved back into his own seat and began looking out the window.

We arrived moments later as we exited the car and made our way into one of my favorite haunts in L.A. "You want a drink?" I screamed across the loud roar of the people around us as well as the blaring rock band gracing the stage. He didn't say anything…just nodded in reply as he sat in the booth I had walked us to…leaving him for a moment as I went in search of our drink.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve showing your face here Farrell…since I ran into your brother the other day and he told you you've been in town for weeks now" I heard someone speak behind me as I turned and found myself pulled into a large manly hug. "Holy Christ man…it's good to see you"

"Good to see you too you fucking bastard" I laughed whole heartedly as I gave into the hug of one of my oldest friends in L.A. "Now put me down" We caught up for a few moments more as I ordered the drinks for Orlando and myself. Bram was the manager of the band that was playing that night…some of which were also great friends of mine as well. The band was about to take a break as he excused himself and promised to come and chat with me again before we left.

"Friend of yours?" I heard Orlando ask as I placed our drinks on the table before him before sliding into the booth beside him.

"Bram…yeah" I responded…unable to not notice the look of jealously on his face that he was trying desperately to hide. "He and I go way back…he was like the second person that I met when I moved out here from Ireland. He's the manager of the band that you heard playing…and a right smart fellow. I give them six months before he has a record contract for them. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as the jealously that was there before hand disappeared…in it's place a simple smile.

"So you know the band as well?" He asked as we both turned to face the metal clad band members as they made their way over towards us. I never got a chance to answer his question as I was jerked out of the booth by the lead singer and enveloped one my one by his band mates.

"Sit…sit" I pointed towards the booth at the four members slid into the booth…followed then by their manager. "Guys I want you to meet Orlando" I introduced the man who thanks to the crowded booth was plastered against my body…setting my body afire in an instant. "Orlando…I want you to meet the guys" I grinned down at him as I pointed towards the gruff looking men sitting across from us. I could tell that he was a little nervous as the way he held his body stiff as well as the way that one hand was clutching my thigh so tightly that I just knew that he would be drawing blood. "That's Rath…" I said pointing towards the lead singer and then the rest of the band. "Stinger…Switch and Bob and this old man sitting beside them is Bram" A chorus of greetings were called out across the noise level of the club as a moment of awkward silence surrounded us afterwards.

"So Bob…you don't have a nickname?" Orlando asked…breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Bob asked…as he stared at Orlando like he was talking another language.

"Well I mean…everyone seems to have a nickname except you" Orlando stammered as I sat beside him trying to control my laughter because I knew that Bob was getting ready to take the piss with him.

"Bob is my nickname. My real name is ground shifter…you think that's better then Bob. What's wrong with Bob?" He ground out…jerking across the table as if he were going to belt Orlando…only to grab him on the side of the face and plant a big wet one on his forehead instead. "I fucking love this guy" He yelled as he released the confused man who looked up at me for help.

"Bob…that's enough" I warned with a smile…but a gentle threat behind it as well. "His real name is Jeffery Ground shifter" I grinned at him. "Bob is the nickname that we was given as a joke when they first started the band and it just kind of stuck"

"Arsehole" He yelled across the table as Bob grinned over at him. A round of laughter erupting around us because they had pulled the same trick on me the first time I had met them. The drinks started flowing after that as I got brought up to speed on everything that had been happened since I had last seen them…them all getting to know Orlando as well. Feeling no pain they prepared for another set as they practically threatened death if we didn't meet up with them afterwards…and who was I to turn them down a night of parting with old friends and new ones as well.

"So…those are my friends" I whispered against his ear once we were alone. "Still think that yours are as bad as mine?" I chuckled…wrapping my arm around his waist as I leaned in a bit closer. I knew that Orlando and I were somewhat safe in my favorite hang out…but I didn't want to push my luck as I moved away just a little…my arm still behind his back as it slipped under his shirt…rubbing a warm patch of skin out of utter need to touch him.

"I think it's a toss up?" He laughed giddily…his face twinged pink from too many drinks and he grinned lazily up at me.

"Don't you go and get yourself all liquored up Chocolate…because I have big plans for us after we ditch these loser" I growled against his ear…snaking my other hand under the table as I began to stroke him through his jeans.

"Colin…please stop" He moaned…his head falling back against my shoulder…and I knew that I had to or he was going to either blow his load or pass out…two things that I did not want to happen.

"You need some water and quick" I rushed out…removing my hand from his lap and his back as I slid out of the booth and once again headed for the bar.

"Orlando seems nice?" Bram spoke out behind me as he walked up to the bar and ordered a couple of beers.

"That he is" I agreed…taking a huge sip from the bottle he had handed me as I looked across the room and found the man that we had been speaking of watching the band…his head moving slightly to the harsh rock sounds they were creating.

"Seems pretty special as well" He went on as I looked back over at Bram…wondering where he was going with his words. "You haven't taken you hands or your eyes off of him all night" He smiled at me…saluting me with his own beer before taking a swig of it as well. "Orlando Bloom…who would have fucking thunk it" He laughed shaking his head as he looked over at Orlando and then back at me. "No disrespect Colin…you know me better then that. I've never question your lifestyle" He put his hands up in defense at the daggers of anger I was shooting his way. "It's just that my daughter has every fucking movie that he has ever made on DVD and his fucking posters all over her wall" He laughed…patting me on the back as he leaned back against the bar…finishing his beer. "If he makes you happy that is all that matters" He smiled at me before taking his leave. I stood there for a moment looking over at Orlando once again…our eyes locking as he smiled at me with that smile that melted my heart every time I saw it. I didn't know what was going to happen between Orlando and I since he was leaving later that day…and that thought alone was upsetting me…so I just pushed it away and allowed the night to take us wherever it took us.

It turned out that the night took us to an after party for the band after their gig was over…where many drinks were inhaled as we partied into the early morning hours. Orlando and I got home quite late in the morning…both of us falling into bed without even removing our clothing…passed out cold. We woke several hours later as the annoying ring of his cell phone screeched out around us. It was his agent…pissed to high heaven because he had missed the car that had been sent to Dominic's to pick him up and if he didn't hurry he was going to miss his flight as well. We barely had a chance to say goodbye as he rushed around the house trying to find everything that had somehow found its way into my home. In fact our good bye was awkward and uncomfortable to say the least as he kissed me quickly on the lips…promising to call me once he was settled in before he was gone. After he was gone the house had an emptiness that was unsettling as I decided to get out for awhile in order to get away from it. However…after meeting for dinner with Bram at one of my favorite restaurant…I quickly found that the emptiness was not only in my home…but in my heart as well.

"You're awfully quiet tonight" Bram spoke to me from across the table as we waited for our drinks to arrive.

"Yeah…sorry…just tired I guess" I lied as I looked over at him and gave him as much as a smile as I could muster. "Guess we kind of over did it last night"

"You're getting old on me Farrell" He laughed…winking at the waitress as she placed our drinks on the table in front of us. "I'm nearly twenty years older then you…haven't been to bed yet and I feel just fine" He went on with his antics…downing his drink before signaling for the waitress to bring him another. I knew that he was just taking the piss with me as I shot him a dirty look before downing my own drink. "How is Orlando by the way?" He asked. "He can't be fairing much better then you are since the two of you were pretty drunk by the time the limo took you home"

"I have no idea how he is…or where he is?" I ground out mostly to myself but he caught it just the same.

"Lovers quarrel already?" He teased…but I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"No…it's nothing like that" I replied in frustration. "It's just that he had to leave for his next movie tonight and we didn't even get to say a proper goodbye" I finished the rest of my drink in one gulp before the waitress placed another before me.

"Didn't get to fuck him one last time you mean" He chuckled…saluting me with his glass. "What is it about this kid that has gotten to you" He asked…turning serious for a moment as I pondered my reply.

"Nothing…" I defended…my guard up and for what reason I did not know. "He's nothing special…just another bloke that I've shagged and now I am done with him" The words sounded stale and tasted just as bad as I tried to wash them away with my drink.

"Nah…not buying that one this time Colin" Bram spoke up before I had another chance to speak another ugly word. "You've been with tons of men before…even more women since I've known you and not once had you had the light in your eye that I saw when you were with Orlando last night" His voice was low as he leaned forward across the table. "You're different around him and if I didn't know any better I'd think that you were half way in love with him already"

"You're fucking drunk old man" I forced a laugh…it sounding so fake and hollow in my ears that I wanted to scream.

"It happens to the best of us" He laughed right along with me…getting up from his chair as he stared down at me. "I've been married five times my friend and none of them have ever brought out the kind of spark that I saw in your eyes last night. You can lie to me all you want…but you know that you can't lie to yourself. So…you have two options. One…you can forget all this macho bullshit that is prohibiting you from admitting your feelings for Orlando and do something about it. Or two…you try and forget all about him. But we both know that that won't be happening any time soon…now don't we. Finding someone to love is the easy part my friend…having someone love you back just as passionately is the hard part. I would bet all the money in the bank that Orlando feels for you the way that you feel for him. Don't waste too much time thinking…because while you are thinking someone else is going to realize what a great catch he is and take him from you forever. Take care Colin…catch you on the flip side" I didn't even bother to reply to him because my mind was so screwed up that coherent words were not an option at that time. Signaling for the waitress…I ordered another drink and then another and within the hour I was so shit faced that it took three grown men to place me in a cab and send me home later that evening.

It was two days before I heard from Orlando again and the circumstance of that phone call till this day still makes me laugh and smile. I was in the middle of my screen test for a new Oliver Stone movie. I was totally into character with fake accent and blonde wig to boot when out of the clear blue sky the sound of music began to play around us. At first I couldn't do anything but laugh at the idiot who had chosen that particular song as his ring tone…but as I searched for that crazy bugger…I found that everyone was staring back at me. Reaching into my pocket I soon found that I was that crazy arsehole as I looked at the screen and saw the name Chocolate looking back at me. "You fucking wanker" I charged into the phone…my laughter back as I heard Orlando laugh across the line. "I should bloody kill you for this" I threatened…but with no real threat behind hit. "Where the fuck did you find the Oompa loompa song and how did you down load it into my phone?" I questioned him…the smile across my face so large that it was making my face hurt.

"I did it while you were sleeping" He laughed…which of course made me smile even wider. "You sleep like the dead don't you know" His laughter was contagious as I fell into it as well…extremely happy to hear his voice again because it had felt like years since I had heard it.

"Just remember payback is a bitch" I once again mock threatened…the smile disappearing from my face at the looks of anger and irritation that I was receiving from the films director and my agent. "Um…hey…do you think that I could call you back?" I asked…shooting them all a dirty look as I got up off my chair and walked towards the other end of the small room. "I'm kinda in the middle of a screen test and they are not happy with me right now" I chuckled…looking over my shoulder at those same looks from before. "Can I call you later?" I asked again…my breath catching in my throat as I awaited his response.

"It will have to be much later tonight then" He replied as I let my breath escape. "I have a press conference and a photo shoot later today and I couldn't tell you when I'll be getting back to my hotel" I could hear the fatigue in his voice already and I felt bad for the poor lad since I knew how grueling working on a new movie could be. "Besides…I think that we have a few things that we need to discuss. Goodbye Colin" And before I could respond to those words he was gone. I don't know how but I got through the screen test with promises from the director of calling me back at a later time. I was pretty sure that I hadn't gotten the part as I entered the car that the studio had lent to me for the day…only to have my agent mirror my same thought as we drove off. She bit me off a new arsehole the entire ride as for once I sat off silently wondering what the fuck Orlando meant by having a few things to discuss. I knew one thing…that it was either going to be really great news or news that was going to fucking devastate me.

"Who is he?" I heard my agent question me…but I ignored her as I continued to stare out the window. "Whoever he is…end it now" She fired off forcing my attention as she slammed her agenda onto the seat between us. "I refuse to have to deal with another situation like before Colin. Jesus Christ you can have any women in the world that you could want. So why do you continually put your career in danger by fucking with these men"

"Did you ever fucking stop to think that I am gay" I growled out harshly…but after years of working with me and my temper she didn't even bat an eye lash. "I date those fucking bints because I have you and the fucking studio's on my ass to do so…that's all. Jesus I don't even fuck half of them and the rest is all fucking made up. What else do you fucking want from me?" I was screaming so loudly that my head began to pound from the loudness of it all. "You get your brilliant actor that the world adores and idolizes…leave my personal life away from that and everything will be fine"

"Fine…that's all well and good until the paparazzi finds out about these men that you fuck and then what happens to your career? What happens to you after you can't get a decent acting job? Acting is your life…without it what would you be?" I wanted to fight with her…wanted to put her in her place and defend that Orlando was special and worth the risk…but the truth was that I wasn't sure it he was that good of a risk or not. "I'm only looking out for you and your best interests Colin" She lowered her tones once she realized that I wasn't about to blow a gasket on her.

"No…your only looking out for your best interests" I returned off handedly…jumping out of the car once it had come to a stop in front of my home. I could hear her yelling at me as I walked away from her and I couldn't have cared less about what she had to say as I entered the house and slammed the door loudly behind me. My head was killing me as I went straight for the bathroom and the pain tablets I always kept on hand. After I had downed more then the recommended dose…I went right for a beer and a cigarette in hopes that all three would calm my raging nerves.

"Rough day?" I heard my sister and personal assistant question me as she leaned against the kitchen wall watching me.

"Sod off…" Was my reply as I moved into the parlor…falling onto the sofa with an exasperated sigh.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with agent that has called my mobile about ten times in the last few minutes" She went on with her line of questioning…causing the pain in my head to increase. "I couldn't really understand most of what she screamed…but what I could gather is that your seeing some bloke that will not only ruin your career…but drag her and the studio down as well. Care to clarify any of that for me before she calls back" As expected the phone hanging from her hip rang…our eyes locked from across the room as she waited for me to fill her in.

"Don't answer it" I gruffed…sitting up as I bent forward and hide my face within my hands as I tried to figure out what and how much I should tell my loving sister.

"Ok…" She replied softly…sitting on the sofa next to me as she waited for me to speak. "Boy…this one must be very serious if you can't find the words to speak" I could hear the teasing in her voice and it helped to calm me a bit as I took a deep breath and laid the entire Orlando situation at her feet. I knew that she would be fair in her response to my dilemma…knew that she accepted my life choice…but at the same time fearful that she would utter the same words that my agent had spoken before. "Whoa…" She spoke a few minutes later after I had spilled my entire soul to her. "Colin Farrell in love…or possible love" She changed her wording before I had a chance to correct her. "Are you in love with him Colin?" She asked straight forward and I couldn't help but smile inwardly at least for it…because it was such a Farrell trait to do.

"Yes…no…maybe so" I blurted out…sprawling out across the couch as I laid my head in her lap. "Honestly I don't know" I went on…running my hand through my hair in irritation. "I mean I feel something for him that I have never felt for any of the other people I have fucked. I think about him at the oddest moments…dream about him when I sleep. I loved it when he was staying here…living here…sharing my bed and I hate the fact that he's not here now. I'm so confused right now and then he said that we had many things to discuss on the phone earlier. Do you think that he wants to end things with me?" I questioned her over zealously as I jerked forward out of her lap…only to have her push me back down.

"Only one way to find out" She spoke in mothering tones as she ran her fingers through my spiky hair. "Wait and see what he has to say when he calls" I wanted to tell her what she could do with her words of wisdom…but her touch was comforting and with the aide of the pain relievers and the beer I was down for the count not long thereafter.

I slept for a couple of hours before getting up and ordering some take away. I took a shower…called for a laundry pick up and downed several beers as I waited for Orlando to call. My headache was gone…but the pain from my head had moved to my stomach in the form of pure nervousness. I had never been like that with anyone before hand and it was annoying the shit out of me. Several hours past and before I knew it the time was three am and I still hadn't heard from him. I had given up hope that he was going to call as I settled in for the night…wide awake and with no intentions of sleeping as I just laid there. Another hour passed and the pain in my stomach increased until I was sure that I was going to vomit…but then that crazy tune from before echoed through the empty room and all was pretty much alright with the world after that. "Hello…" I said a bit hastily…cursing myself like crazy in my head.

"Hey…was worried that I was going to wake you. You weren't sleeping were you? I could call you back at another time if you want me to" I couldn't help but smile at his twittering because I knew then and there that he was as nervous as I was.

"No…it's good. I was waiting for your call" I replied a bit hurriedly myself as we both laughed uncomfortably. "So…it's late" I added lamely…once again cursing myself.

"Yeah…and you would not believe the day that I've had" He replied with a laugh that got the ball rolling and before I knew it several hours had passed. "Wow…it's really late now" He yawned…causing me to yawn as well.

"Yeah…the suns about to break over here. It's beautiful…not that I ever get to see it much" I chuckled…yawning again as I rolled over and snuggled into the pillows…situating the cell phone between them and my ear.

"Maybe we should call it a night…or a morning as it would seem" He said…something in his voice sounding off.

"Orlando…you said something earlier about needing to discuss a few things" I reminded him. "We've talked about our days…the weather…how much Dom still hates me…but I'm sure that none of those were what we needed to talk about…right?" I asked…licking my lips nervously as I heard an intake of breath across the line.

"Quite right" He came back in reply his voice sounding even stranger and somewhat fake. "I was really wondering where we stood as of now?" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face because I had decided right then and there that I was going to come clean to the man that I already knew that I loved. "I mean we're just mates right? Nothing more then mates who've fucked each other and I want you to know that I don't expect anymore from you then that" My heart broke in the exact moment because that was truly not what I was expecting to hear from him. "Colin?" I forced myself to come back together before I could reply to him.

"Right…mates who have fucked each other…and can fuck each other again if the time presents itself" I added with a sarcastic tone to fend off the sadness that was eating away at me.

Right…good…glad that we got that cleared up then" He spoke with what I sounded to be sadness to his voice…but I just brushed it aside due to my own anger and sadness.

"Gotta go…early call tomorrow. Later Orlando" I lied…snapping the phone shut as I tossed it across the bed as if it were my worst enemy. I laid there for a bit just rehashing everything that had been said…trying to read more into it then was there…because I wanted more of it to be there. However…the more I tossed it over and over in my mind the more upset I got until the arsehole that is Colin Farrell did something that he had never done over anyone before…I cried myself to sleep.

I was a downright bear later that morning…taking my anger and upset out on anyone and everyone that came into my path. My agent and manager received the brunt of it as I sat in their office…each trying to get me to calm down but only setting me off even more. After an hour of trying to get shit worked through I had had enough and lost my mind completely. I fired them both…storming out of my agents office with no intent of going back. The first place I went to was the closest bar where I proceeded to down several shots of mind numbing alcohol before taking heed back home. I was still angry and upset as I entered my house…only to get even more upset as me sister verbally attacked me as she lay in wait.

"Have you lost your bloody marbles?" She questioned me angrily as she stormed up to me. "Do you know what I've been doing for the last three hours?" Her words got louder as I attempted to ignore her and head for the patio for some fresh air and a much needed cigarette. However…she was having none of it as she chased after me. "I've been on the phone with not only your agent and manager…but the heads of studio as well. Seems that you were being a total ass and decided to fire the lot of them. So…not only have I had to deal with screaming executives…I've also had to deal with their lawyers. There threatening to sue you Colin…for millions of dollars for breaking your contract with them. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" At first I could only look at my sister as I tried to control the raging toil of emotions that I wasn't quite sure how to deal with…but then something snapped inside me and before I knew what I was doing I was at her feet laughing hysterically. "You've gone off your head" She replied in awe…unsure how to take my reaction to her.

"Fuck em…" I replied through my laughter as she helped me up off of the ground and onto a nearby lounger.

"This is fucking great Colin…it's not even tea time and you are already blinkered. Jesus Christ what has got you in such a fit this time?" She went on and on but I didn't answer her as I stretched out fully across the lounger…shielding my eyes with my hands as I looked out across the ocean. My mind was on only one person and it was pissing me off more then I could ever express into words. On and on her nattering went and then I realized that the world had went peaceful as I peeked though my hands and found her sitting beside me a look of worry across her face. "Look Col's…all the bullshit with the studio aside…what's going on with you?" I felt a lump form in my throat at her concern but I forced it away as I once again slumped back and took in the beautiful ocean view. She didn't say anything…just continued to look at me with the worrying gaze until I knew I had no choice but to try and put my feelings into words…which I hated with a fucking passion.

"He just wants to be mates" I supplied her an answer…fishing into my pocket in search of my fags. With skilled action I lit it and inhaled the badly needed nicotine into my lungs…holding it for a fraction longer then necessary before releasing it. "I was ready to tell him how I felt about him and he pulls that shit on me. It's got me all fucked up…so much so that for once I have no idea how to handle myself"

"This is getting serious Colin" She replied…taking a drag from my fag after swiping it from between my fingers. "Seems like an awful lot of trouble for someone that you barely know" And as much as I knew she was right…it still aggravated me that she had the balls to say it. Those words only served to frustrate me more as I jumped up off the lounger and paced before her.

"It's…he's fucking me up" I corrected myself…because the truth was that it was him that was fucking up the entire Colin Farrell persona. Losing my temper and firing people…yeah that was me…but acting like a love sick twink that wasn't. "I really don't know how to handle this one sis" I turned to face my speechless sister. "I've tried anger…tried booze…all the things that usually take care of what ails me…but this time none of it is working. I feel so out of control…and I fucking hate it" I turned towards the surf screaming my frustrations into the wind.

"Have you eaten anything today?" She asked as she walked behind me…placing her hand upon my shoulder in comfort. I know that she was trying to help me…but food wasn't going to be the answer.

"Not hungry…" I mumbled…pulling away from her because I just didn't want to be comforted…at least not by anyone other then Orlando.

"Tough shit…" Was her gruff reply as she walked into the house leaving me alone for a few moments of peace. Five cigarettes later she popped her head back out and informed me to get my ass inside and eat whatever she had prepared for me. I didn't have the strength to argue with her as I tossed the remainder of my fag into the wind before entering the house. "Sit…" She directed…pointing at the place setting at the table. Again unable to argue I did as she asked…watching as she jumped into action the moment that her cell phone rang. She had been my P.A. basically from the start of my career and yet I was still amazed at how amazing she was at her job. She was a blur as she paced the length of the dinning area taking care of me and the mistakes I had made earlier. I was somewhat done picking at my dinner once she returned to the table winded…but smiling. "Ok…all threats of lawsuits have been dropped. Your agent and your manager have decided to once again forgive you…with no small part to my brilliance and savvy" She grinned at me across the table…plucking a piece of chicken off of my less then half eaten plate before getting up. "Ok…I think that my work here is done. I've stocked your cupboards for you today so you won't starve…just make sure that you eat something at least once a day. Other then beer and chocolate chip cookies" She cut me off before I could throw out a smart remark. "Finish that…" She stated firmly…pointing at my plate as she got up and made her way towards the front door. "And although I am sure that you will heed me no mind…stay out of trouble tonight and call him and try and work this thing out" She was gone before I could utter a word.

My appetite gone I picked up the plate and tossed the remains in the trash bin before grabbing a beer from the fridge. It was a Friday night and when I should have been going out and having the time of my life…I found myself curled up on the couch at home feeling more lonely then I had ever felt in my life. I rehashed a lot of stuff that night. Replaying in my head the numerous times that Orlando and I had made love and all the things we had shared with each other since our first encounter. I knew that there was a great connection for me on my end…but I wasn't one hundred percent sure on his end. I wanted to believe that there was and after downing my third beer of the evening and eating my way though half a bag of chocolate chip cookies…my weakness…I decided to do something drastic.

"Hello…" I heard a tired voice speak.

"Hey…it's Colin" I spoke as evenly as I could…because in truth I was a near fall down fucking mess.

"I know…" His words sounded cold and empty and for a moment I thought that maybe he was feeling some of what I was feeling as well.

"Look about yesterday…" I began…not sure how to continue after that. "Um…yeah. I was being an ass and…"

"Yeah…you were" He cut me off before I could finish…thankfully since lords knows what I would have said next. "It's ok"

"So were good?" I questioned…biting at my thumb nervously in wait of his reply.

"Were good…" I could hear the smile in his voice and it helped to relax me. And that was it…we were fine after that…or at least as fine as could be. I had decided before I called him that despite the fact that I wanted more from him then mere friendship…that mere friendship would have to be enough until things progress…if they progressed. If he wanted to be a mate…then a mate he would be…but don't think for a moment that it made my decision any easier. I had also admitted to myself once and for all that I was arse over elbows in love with Orlando Bloom and that I would have to deal with the circumstances of that as they came.

Things became strange after that. We talked on the phone just about everyday. Talked about little things like how our day went…what had pissed us off and we even talked about the local gossip. It was always very platonic until one night we took our phone friendship to a whole new level and it was just the beginning of a downhill slide that I was sure was going to destroy what we had built forever.

"Jesus…I'm so horny" Four little words that sent electricity right to my dick. Our nightly phone conversation had started out as any other…but somewhere along the line Orlando decided to let me in on that little piece of information and as usual when it came to us it just exploded from there. Before I knew what was happening I was jerking my myself like mad as I explained to him quite explicitly how I would have fucked him if he had been in my bed. I was moaning like a fiend as I tried to hold off shooting my load as long as possible and he wasn't quiet himself as he panted and moaned in my ear as well. Our actions became quicker and louder as we each neared orgasm…each crying out in wild abandon as we finally gave into our release. "Holy shit…I've shot buckets" He panted…fighting for breath just the same as I had.

"Fuck…me too. It's all over my duvet" I laughed…kicking the dirty cloth away from me. "But it was bloody amazing…" I exclaimed…reaching for my cigarettes because I was in dire need of one. "Your going to be the death of me yet Chocolate" I spoke those words that held more truth then he could ever know in them.

"Yeah…but what a way to die" He teased back…forcing me to choke on the drag that I was inhaling into my poor lungs.

"Bloody wanker…" I coughed through my laughter…finally giving up the fight with the damn thing as I stamped it out in the ashtray beside the bed.

The he said it…words that stopped us both cold. "Yeah…but you love me anyways" It seems that he didn't know what to say after that and I sure as hell didn't…so we ended the call on an extremely uncomfortable note as quickly as we could.

I didn't think that I would hear from Orlando so soon after the abrupt ending to our phone call the previous evening…but bright and early the next morning that old familiar ring woke me and put a smile on my face. He said that he wanted to make sure that everything was ok between us and that what we had done wasn't going to ruin what we had. I assured him that everything was fine…biting my tongue to keep from declaring my love to him because in truth it was getting harder and harder to keep that fact to myself. We talked for a few minutes more before he was being called on the set with promises of calling me later that evening. I spent the rest of the day waiting for a call that never came and by the next morning I was a nervous wreck once again. I had tried calling him a few times and each time I received his answer phone…sending my frustration level once again into the outer limits.

It wasn't until the following day that he called me back…throwing apologies my way for not getting in touch with me sooner. I didn't care because all that mattered was that he was ok…because in my constant worrying I had thought of all sorts of horrible things that might have happened to him. I was smiling as he stammered and stuttered…but that smile vanished in an instant when he informed me that he had met someone and they had taken him home. At first I was too stunned to say anything as he regaled me with his previous nights sexcapades with some women he had met at a local bar with some friends after they finished shooting. However…my silence didn't last long as I proceeded to curse him a blue streak…letting him know in no uncertain terms that I was done with him and his bull shit. I was just about to end the phone conversation once and for all…but his shrieking voice across the line halted me for a moment.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" His words came across loud and clear as I held the phone away from my ear. "This is a joke right?" His line of questioning went on as I continued to ignore them. "You know what Colin…fuck this and fuck you" He got louder and more angrier…sending my already pulsing anger upwards. "You can't keep changing the rules like this. One minute your fucking my brains out and then the next you just want to be mates. I can't take it anymore…it's too hard…to painful. I never wanted to be your fucking mate…hear me Colin. I've been in love with you since the second time that you fucked me in you home…but I was never sure how you felt and was even more afraid to find out. However…I just don't care anymore. I lied about the women Colin…because I haven't wanted to be with anyone else since you…believe me if you will or not…I don't care. Go and play mind games with someone else…because I am tired of playing" And with those words said the line went dead.

I was too stunned to do much of anything at first as I continued to stare at the phone as if it were some strange object…but then the reality started to sink in. He hadn't slept with a women…or anyone for that matter and he was just as in love with me as I was with him. With shaking fingers I dialed him mobile number…cursing like a sailor when I reached his answer phone again. I knew that I should have probably left a message…but then the anger took hold of me again because he thought that I was the one that was playing games. I couldn't believe his nerve to blame everything on me when he was the one who had decided that we were mates only in the first place. I too had had enough of the bullshit and the rule changing and I made a vow that I was done with Orlando Bloom once and for all.

A week had past and I was as miserable as any person could be. I had made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to let anyone in on my misery as I played the acting role of my lifetime for everyone around me. I learned earlier that week that I had won the lead role in the Oliver Stone film and would be getting out of the country in four short weeks. I had to admit that I was dying to get away from L.A. and all that it had come to represent for me…because anything that kept my mind off my troubles was welcome. I decided that I needed to celebrate as I called Bram who was back in town and asked him to join me for drinks. We were having a somewhat lovely evening as we enjoyed a few cocktails…with plans of enjoying a few more before the night was out. We were laughing about something that he had told me about the band…my laughter coming to a screeching halt as I looked up and found angry blue eyes glaring at me. "I'm glad to see that your having the time of your life after what you did to Orlando…you son of a bitch" His words were like ice as they entered my ears and shimmied down my spine.

"That my friend is my cue to leave" Bram announced as he patted me on the back before taking his leave. I wanted to kill him right there on the spot as he nodded towards Dominic and then Billy who was standing silently beside him. As Dom's eyes were boring death into my very soul…Billy's looked at me with compassion and I knew that I had to somehow speak to him alone.

"How is he?" I asked fearfully…downing my drink and praying that the waitress would bring me another and quickly.

"Like we'd fucking tell you" Dom spat out…shooting me another glare of death before stalking off.

"He's not good Colin…" Billy finally spoke up…placing his hands in his trouser pockets as he continued to stare down at me. "You've really hurt him" He went on as I downed the drink that the waitress had finally placed in front of me…a spark of anger returning once I had.

"He's not the only one that got hurt Billy" I blurted out before I could think about keeping that one to myself.

"I know…and we need to talk. Look…I know that you love him. I could see it that night at your place and I will help you as much as I can" He replied with a sad smile and I instantly fell in love with Billy Boyd.

"BILLY…" I heard Dom scream from across the room…causing the two of us to flinch from its harsh loudness.

"Look you and I need to talk…but not here. Just know that if you want to work things out with Orlando…Dom is the only one that can help you there. Those two are closer then brothers and if Dom says no…then you've got no chance. Call me tomorrow at that number and we can meet. Night Colin" I watched as Billy pulled out a business card from his trousers tossing it on the table before walking over towards his lover. I could see that angry words were being spoken by Dom…yet Billy never flinched in the least as he whispered against the mans ear and within seconds Dom was smiling and kissing his lover in a loving manner. I didn't know what Billy had said to Dom to make him calm down so quickly…but as they snuggled into a nearby booth…obviously very much in love with each other…I realized how lonely I was and once again just how much I loved and missed Orlando.

I called Billy bright and early the next morning and plans were made to meet for breakfast. I was the first to arrive as I sat at the table the waitress led me too…nervous as hell and in dire need of a cigarette. I was just about to step outside to smoke one when Billy arrive and he did not look happy. "Hey Colin…sorry that I was late but I had some trouble leaving the house" He smiled at me and then the waitress as he took the menu she handed to him.

"Dom?" I questioned…already knowing the answer at the look of darkness that passed over his face. "He knows that you are here talking to me?"

"Of course he knows" Billy replied looking at me as if I should have known that. "Dom and I don't keep secrets from each other. He thinks that I am crazy for meeting you because as far as he's concerned nothing you have to say will make him change his mind. He really doesn't like you Colin" He laughed lightly…sipping the cup of coffee that the waitress placed before him.

"Then why the hell are we here then and who the fuck does Dominic Monaghan think he is?" I ground out…trying to keep my voice down but extremely close to losing that battle.

"We are here because I like you Colin. I have from the first moment that we met and I also know that you love Orlando and that Orlando loves you and that this is some stupid screwed up misunderstanding" He replied as he looked at me from across the table. "I told you last night that Dominic and Orlando are very close…like brothers and they take care of each other. Dom is very protective of Orlando…he always has been since we were on set for Lord of the Rings. Orlando takes what Dom thinks into serious consideration and as I also told you last night…if you can't sway Dom then you probably don't have a chance in hell"

My anger was seriously about to snap because I was tired of playing stupid fucking games…but more importantly I knew that I would have to bow down to a man that for one reason or another hated my guts with an all fired passion. "Doesn't it bother you that they are as close as they are?" I asked instead of firing one lined zingers at him. "I mean Jesus Christ you're his lover and the way you talk he is closer to Orlando then he is to you"

"I am his husband" He corrected me…sliding his hand across the table as I took in the simple silver band that he wore on his wedding finger. "It's a little secret that not many people know…so lets keep that amongst ourselves shall we" He spoke onward…smiling as he pulled his hand back. "And no it doesn't bother me at all because I know that Dom loves only me and besides you have no idea the reason as to why Dom is so protective of him"

"Why?" I rushed out instantly…my guard fully up.

"It doesn't matter now…it's all over and in the past. What we have to deal with now is the present and that is all about you and Orlando. So Colin…tell me what the hell is going on between you two" He urged me to tell my tale as he ordered breakfast…myself opting for only really bad coffee. I didn't speak at first as I stared into my cup…but Billy waited me out until I felt comfortable enough to lay out my whole fucked up Orlando situation at the feet of a man that I barely knew. "Jesus…seems you two have just been dancing around what is so very clear to everyone else" He chuckled once I had finished telling him everything. "Typical Orlando…" He chuckled again and I could tell that he was keeping something from me but not wanting to push it I let it slide. "So basically we have to come up with a brilliant plan" He surmised…his eyes fixed across at me and I could just see his mind whirling like mad. "Something romantic…something that will sweep Orlando off of his feet"

"What about Dom?" I asked…dread and bad coffee swirling around in my stomach as I waited. "You said…"

"Don't worry about what I said. I can take care of Dom…but what we have to think of is a way to take Orlando's breath away and prove to the idiot that you really do love him"

"Like what?" I asked…getting in on the excitement.

"Don't know…but we have to come up with something quick because he's flying back into L.A. late tomorrow night" Billy spoke matter of factly…spilling his coffee when I let out a huge.

"WHAT…"

"Bloody hell Colin…you trying to scald me?" He said angrily…soaking the hot liquid up as much as he could with the cloth napkin. He then began to mumble words so fast that I could not understand then…causing me to laugh despite the situation I was in. "I got it…" He cried out…slamming his fist on the table as he once again spilled what was left in his cup in his lap. "Shit…" He cried out in pain…but with a huge smile upon his face.

"What?" I laughed…trying to help him clean up his mess…but only making myself more of a hindrance.

"You leave everything up to me. I take care of everything and then once everything is in place I will call you" I hated the fact that my hopeful love life with Orlando was hanging in the balance between two former hobbits…but I knew that I was licked and once again fought the urge to put up any fight. I gave him my mobile number before we fought over who paid for breakfast…me winning before we took our leave. I spent the rest of the day bugging the shit out of my sister and my agent and anyone else that I could find to keep my mind off of what it was Billy was planning for us. Later that evening I got the call from Billy that I had been expecting and as he told me what he and Dom had planned…I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"You got everything you need back there Mr. Farrell?" I heard the driver of the limo I was sitting in question me as I made myself as comfortable as possible.

"Yes…thank you" I responded as I took in the beauty of the stretch limo…fully loaded with just about every corny and romantic prop possible. I couldn't help but smile despite the butterflies that were dancing around in my stomach…because I had to admit that despite the fact that it was sappy and so unlike me…I couldn't wait to spoil Orlando. However…that was if he let me.

I was more then willing to wait for Orlando in side the airport but Billy had been explicit in his instructions that I was not to leave the limo. It had been over an hours since we had arrived there and my nerves were about ready to explode. I had smoke nearly half a pack of cigarettes…making sure to leave both windows open for ventilation and despite my better judgment had down a whole bottle of quite expensive champaign as well. "Mr. Bloom's flight has arrived sir" I heard the driver speak as he lowered the partition between us. "I will go and retrieve him and his bags. Do you need anything else before I do?"

"Just bring him to me as soon as you can" I spoke the previous calming effects of the champaign vaporizing instantly. It felt like forever before I heard voices as well as feeling the car move somewhat as the trunk was opened and then shut. I could hear Orlando's voice through the windows I had closed before hand…causing my throat to become dry and my heart to race like mad within my chest. I didn't know what was going to happen once he opened that door and found me sitting nervously there…but I had to admit that I was dying to find out. My heartbeat increased dramatically as the door slowly began to open…only to stop short at what I heard next.

"Dominic you lazy sod…you better be naked and ready for the shafting of your lifetime" I heard him laugh as the remainder of the door was thrown open…the man I had been dying to see poking his head in with a huge smile upon his face.

It took me a moment to realize that he was joking and knew that I was in the limo that entire time. "You bastard" I laughed myself…relief flooding me as I grabbed onto him and literally pulled him into the limo and across my lap. "You knew that I was in here the entire time didn't you" I asked just the same.

"Of course…Dominic told me everything" He grinned up at me and I knew that everything was fine between us. I should have been pissed to high heaven for Dominic ruining the surprise…but I wasn't. It felt amazing to have Orlando in my arms once again and as I leaned down to capture his lips…it felt even more amazing to taste of those amazing lips as well. "So we're going to do this…were going to make this official?" He asked winded once he forced the two of us to break apart for air.

"Is that what you want…to make this official?" I asked just as winded…my hand absentmindedly rubbing the softness of his cheek as I waited for his reply.

"I do…" His reply was soft and so sweet that it immediately brought a smile of pure happiness to my face. We made long await love right there in that limo as we drove back to the place I was damned determined to make our home once and for all. That night was the start of a long series of adventures between Orlando and myself. Some were wondrous…some were painful but those are stories to be told at another place and time.

The End…


End file.
